


I think I might need some help here

by sterefying



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterefying/pseuds/sterefying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek end up having to share a bedroom for the night, or in which Stiles learns that Derek is a sleep hugger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I might need some help here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this, and english isn't my first language, so please be gentle with me. I still hope you enjoy it , because I enjoyed writing it a lot!

 

They had all ended up staying at Derek's place that night. Not that the temperature would've allowed them to go back home anyway. Stiles had offered to drive Scott and Allison home, but everyone remembered the last time he'd tried to drive during a storm, so they hadn't let him leave the loft. And Jackson was way too scared to damage his car, which he treated as if it were his own child, to even think about going back to his house with Lydia.

That's how Allison, Scott, Lydia, and Jackson ended up in the guest rooms upstairs, and Stiles and Derek ended up in Derek's bedroom.

“Why do  _I_ have to share a room with  _him_?” Stiles exclaimed as soon as the sleeping arangements had been made.

“Because you're the only two singles here,” Jackson retorted, his usual annoyed look plastered on his face.

“Yeah, well... just because no one has taken interest in me _yet_ doesn't mean I have to be left alone with the sour wolf here, in a room with onebed. Emphasis on the 'one'. And besides, why can't I just sleep on the couch?” Stiles continued, his arms flailing around as if trying to catch something in the air.

Derek let out a low growl; because of the nickname Stiles had started to call him way too often for his liking, or because he agreed with Stiles, they didn't know.

“It's just for tonight, Stiles,” Scott side-eyed Derek before focusing on Stiles.

“Fine.”

With that, Derek stormed up the stairs.

 

 

Stiles entered the room to find Derek already settling in bed, with only sweat pants on. Stiles had to stop himself from gawking at the sight of Derek’s rather apealing torso. It wasn’t so much that Stiles was into guys or anything, because he wasn’t. But he knew what nice abs looked like; and Derek definitely had them. And more.

Derek clearing his throat while subjectively raising his eyebrows made Stiles realize that he had been staring despite his efforts to not do exactly that. His eyes quickly shot up to the man's face, before being redirected to the wall, just above Derek’s left shoulder.

“Um… I’ll go get changed…” he rapidly said, slightly blushing, before heading to the bathroom connected to the room.

Derek had noticed Stiles’s blush, but didn’t really put too much thoughts into it. He didn’t want to brag, but he knew he was attractive, and he had gotten that look from a lot of girls – and guys– before. But that had never happened with Stiles. He had seen him shirtless before, in his werewolf form that is, but Derek had never heard his heart rate pick up because of it. He tried not to show his discomfort too much, because he knew it would just make things even more awkward when Stiles would come back.

Stiles took a couple deep breaths to make the pink disappear from his cheeks and neck. What the hell was going on with him? One second he was completely obsessed and in love with Lydia, and the next he was staring at Derek's body like he wanted to just jump him right there.

No, it wasn't like that. It wasn't a sexual attraction. He had just been taken by surprise seeing Derek standing there, shirtless, when he walked in. That must have been it. Or Stiles tried to convince himself that was it. Because he wasn't into guys. He'd never felt attracted to any guys before; only girls. He wasn't gay—he knew that for sure. Sexually curious? Maybe. But that would just get him into more trouble with the werewolf so he put his newly found attraction to Derek in the back of his mind.

Taking one last deep breath, he opened the door to go back into the room, just then realizing Derek had probably heard his heart beating fast. He fought the blush that was coming back up on his neck while making his way to the side of the bed opposite from where Derek was.

“You didn’t change?” Another lift of his eyebrows accompanied the question. Derek seemed to do that a lot.

“What?” Stiles said, looking down at his clothes, forgetting the reason why he had gone to the bathroom in the first place. “Oh, yeah, no. I don’t have, um, anything since, you know, we weren’t exactly supposed to stay here tonight. I’ll just sleep in my clothes. I’ll be fine, um, yeah,” Stiles hardly let out, almost whispering the last part.

Stiles scratched the back of his head before turning slightly sideways to take his plaid shirt off, keeping his gray t-shirt and his jeans on. He thought about taking his pants off, then decided not to. He wasn't exactly comfortable with sleeping in the same room as Derek as it was. He wouldn't want to make it even more awkward for himself.

Turning back towards Derek, he saw him already in bed, careful not to take too much space, leaving some room for Stiles. Was Derek actually okay with Stiles sleeping next to him? In the same bed?

“Um, I don't... I'm not sure... Do I have to sleep with you? Because that would be kinda, um, weird, and I'm not sure I wanna be able to add  _I slept with Derek Hale_ to my list of accomplishments. Not that I think of it as a great accomplishment but I—” Derek's eyebrows shot up once again, making Stiles stop talking and open his eyes wide in realization. Shooting his hands up in front of him as if to calm a startled animal, he spoke quickly. “I didn't mean it, like that... I meant sleeping in the same bed as you— _Jesus—_ and I'm supposed to be the hormonal teenager with a dirty mind...” He mumbled the last part, though he was well aware Derek could still hear him.

Derek pretended he hadn't heard anything and lay down, his back facing Stiles. The latter tried hard once again not to stare at Derek's visible skin—and failed miserable, yet again. But he couldn't help it; even the man's back was perfectly sculpted.

“You could always sleep on the floor.” 

The low voice startled Stiles for a second, snapping  him out of his daze. He looked at the floor, then back at Derek, even though he couldn’t see him do so.

“Why do  _I_ sleep on the floor? ”

“It  _is_  my room.” Derek rolled onto his back to look at Stiles, “Besides, you’re the one who doesn’t want to sleep in the bed.”

Stiles slightly shrugged while nodding his head as if to say 'fair enough' but still looked like he wanted to defend his point. He knew he couldn't win against Derek, but Stiles was Stiles.  

“You could at least let me take one of the blankets or something.”

Derek nodded towards the foot of the bed where a spare blanket was sprawled. Stiles took the pillow on the side of the bed that was supposed to be his for the night, snatched the blanket, and lay down on the floor—but not before shooting a glare towards Derek. This only made the older boy roll his eyes and roll over to his previous position. 

For the first ten minutes, they were completely silent. That is, until Stiles decided he wasn’t comfortable in the position he was currently in, and started to move around, trying to find the perfect position that wouldn’t hurt him too much due to the hardness of the wooden floor. Derek only sighed heavily when he’d been at it for a couple of minutes. Stiles ignored him though, half trying to piss him off so he would let him take the bed.

After fifteen minutes, Derek just couldn’t take it anymore. He growled low in his throat and sat up in his bed. He looked over at Stiles with an annoyed but sleepy look on his face.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Stiles. Would you stop that already?”

“Well, it’s not my fault if the floor’s hard.  Not really made to sleep on; I would like to point that out.” Stiles sat up as well, looking at Derek.

“I didn’t  _make_  you sleep on the floor.”

Stiles grunted because he knew Derek was right. He lay back down, hearing Derek doing the same a couple of seconds after him.

Half an hour passed and Stiles still couldn't sleep. He didn't dare move too much, though, in fear of Derek getting really pissed this time. He wanted to go and sleep in the bed—maybe he could  _actually_ sleep there—but he was too scared of royally embarrassing himself. Derek could wake up while he was settling in, which would guarantee an even-more-grumpy-than-usual Derek. And he didn't want that.

Stiles didn't know if he moved a lot while sleeping, or if he had a tendency of  _grabbing_ things in his sleep, since he had never slept in the same bed as someone else before—except his parents when he was a kid. He didn't want to wake up in the morning to find out he'd been sleeping with half his body on top of Derek's.

Then again, the floor was way too hard and he'd never fall asleep. Sighing deeply, he decided to go against the voice in his head telling him it was the worst idea ever. He listened to Derek's breathing and tried to figure out whether or not he was sleeping.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered. “Derek?” he said a little louder, dragging the vowels out. No response. He took it as a sign that Derek was indeed sleeping, and slowly sat up to take a look at the man's body. He could only see the outline in the dark, but still wanted to see if Derek would move. When he didn't, Stiles got up and sat on the bed, careful not to wake up Derek.

Stiles winced slightly when the wolf groaned in his sleep, but his breathing was still light and regular. He let a sigh escape his lips, and lay down on his back, dropping his head on the pillow. He slowly drifted to sleep, trying not to think about the heat coming from the body next to his.

 

 

Stiles woke up feeling a hot and heavy line on his stomach, and a hot breath brushing against his shoulder. Blinking rapidly, he let his eyes adjust to the morning brightness coming from the window. Looking down, he noticed that the hot line on his stomach was actually Derek's arm. Stiles wasn't the one grabbing things in his sleep, after all. He took Derek's wrist in his hand and slowly lifted his arm, but Derek quickly tightened his grip and pressed Stiles to his chest, burying his face in his neck.

Stiles let out a surprised gasp when he felt Derek's arm tighten around his waist, allowing him to feel the boy's heart beating against his chest, in which was his own thumping heart.

He could feel Derek's lips slightly pressing on the skin where his neck and shoulder met, and his nose nuzzled underneath his jaw. It did feel good, being held by someone, feeling their heat. But Stiles would deny the thought if someone asked. He stayed still for a moment, hoping Derek wouldn't wake up and see him just waiting there.

He never thought he'd enjoy cuddling with a boy this much. That boy being Derek surprised Stiles even more. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to look at Derek ever again after this, but he still wanted to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

Derek mumbled something that Stiles couldn't figure out and moved his leg to put it over Stiles's. With that position, Stiles could feel Derek's morning bulge pressing against his thigh, causing his neck and cheeks to turn a bright pink.

“Hey, Derek.” Stiles tried to move, but Derek was too strong for him. “Derek, wake up.”

With every try, Derek’s grip would tighten a little more. At this rhythm, Stiles would suffocate before he could even get the older boy to wake up.

There was a knock on a the door, followed by Scott’s voice. “Stiles, you up?”

“Um, hey, Scott. I think I might need some help here.” Stiles hesitantly said, “Please don't laugh.”

Scott opened the door with a puzzled look on his face. When he saw the position in which Stiles and Derek were, that look was replaced by wide opened eyes, and a slowly forming smirk. He dropped his head down vainly trying to hide his laughter.

“I can see you laughing, you asshole.” Stiles squinted his eyes. Scott put his hand up in surrender, but still had a smirk plastered on his face. “Now help me, I’m stuck.” Stiles motioned to the air above himself and Derek with his free arm.

That made Scott’s grin even bigger, but he still moved towards the bed and tried to pull on Derek’s arm to free Stiles. He had the same result Stiles had had for the past fifteen minutes; nothing.

“He won’t even wake up,” Stiles exclaimed, once again trying to move out of his grip.

“Hey, Derek. Derek,” Scott tried, slightly shaking Derek, but failed. “Dude, I guess you’ll just have to wait until he wakes up.” Scott friendly hit Stiles’s free shoulder twice, before heading to the door.

“Hey, Scott! Scott, don’t leave me here! You’re a shit friend, you know that?” But Scott had already closed the door, laughing.

The noise of the door closing was apparently enough to – finally – wake Derek up, because the latter started grunting while stretching his limbs, still wrapped around Stiles. When Derek finally opened his eyes, it was to see an awkwardly smiling Stiles, standing at a few inches from his face. Derek looked down to see his arm wrapped around the boy, and tensed. He quickly removed his arm and sat up on the bed, scratching the back of his head.

“Um, I... Sorry,” He let out, and Stiles had to keep himself from shivering at the morning voice.

“Don’t worry about it,” Stiles awkwardly waved his hand.

Derek looked at Stiles and opened his mouth, as if to say something else. But he closed it and got up to head to the bathroom.

Stiles closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding since he had woken up.

That wasn’t exactly what he had expected for the night, but when in his whole life had he expected the way things turned out?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I would really want to thank Lisa for encouraging me so much with this. And also Bee, for spell checking and giving me advice. You both helped a lot, thank you so much.
> 
> Also, this was meant to be a single chapter thing, but i might post a second chapter. no promises but im working on it


End file.
